


My Little Box Of Secrets

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Symbolism, Trinkets, collecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Souvenirs Of My Episodic Life





	My Little Box Of Secrets

“What you doing tonight sweetie?”  
“Oh just playing Doom with Tuck and Sam”  
“I’m glad you kids manage to have such normal lives, in such a ghost-infested town”  
I only smile at mom as I head up to my room, I’d really rather lie to her as little as possible.

Kneeling on the floor, I can’t help but chuckle as I phase out my, not so small anymore, collection box, “let’s take a list of inventory”.  
* Basically mummified steak - Tuck would probably be pissed that I didn’t eat this but I’m definitely not now.  
*A corsage petal - I doubt I’m ever going to be giving one of these to a dragon ever again.  
*Purple back gorilla fur - probably illegal to have, but my very existence is illegal so...  
*The hat from that stupid expensive cool guy outfit - this thing is still hideous.  
*Shard of a mirror - the last thing I need is someone putting that damn thing back together.  
*A wishing well coin - I mean, it’s not technically stealing.  
*Vlads’ prized football - just to be a dick to him really, though he probably knows I’m the one who took it.  
*A gift ribbon - that stupid thing basically got me thrown in jail, so clearly it’s not as innocent as it looks.  
*A burnt domino - my sister was almost fried by dominos, that would honestly be a dumb way to die. I’d rather go by something epic, and I think getting electrocuted by an entire dimension to half-death counts as epic.  
*Cujo’s collar - I really have no clue how this hasn’t disintegrated. My gloves do if they come off, so?  
*A broken, burnt guitar pick - pretty sure lots of people have one but none of them remember the singer, suck on that Ember.  
*Picture of Mr. Lancer in a dress - did I notice? Yes. Is it weird? Yes. But I’m the definition of weird so I wasn’t gonna call him on it.  
*Petrified pumpkin cube - definitely gross but effectively useful to scare folks with. Sure, they’re mostly disgusted but still.  
*Tuck’s goth phase collar - I like to wear it sometimes just to bug him.  
*The mayors' tie - hey, if the town’s going to accuse me of assaulting the mayor, I doubt they’d be focused on his missing tie.  
*A broken bit of a mini-portal maker - can’t have Johnny trying to rebuild the thing.  
*The entirety of Vlads’ gift basket - nope, never opening that.  
*A burnt, cut and stained empty flour sack - is it cheesy that playing pretend parent is what got me to start liking her?  
*Tiger fur - maybe illegal? Don’t really know. I’d think it’s more illegal to have one as a pet and use it to hunt ghosts though.  
*Gold crown - everyone thinks I stole it, so might as well keep it. I’ll get in more shit for returning it anyway.  
*Replica of DP symbol patch - not sure why she even made multiples. Maybe I should copyright it? Stick it on merch or something.  
*Scratch and sniff of Foley by Tucker Foley - still smells awful, no clue how he even got the resources to make this shit. Highly doubt Sam helped.  
*Pirate hat feather - it’s fluffy. Too bad the sword disintegrated.  
*Ring of rage - no way in hell I was letting Vlad keep that. Still trying to find the damn crown though.  
*A tattered bed sheet - that was beyond embarrassing and I can’t help but cringe at any childhood photos where I wear a bedsheet as a cape now.  
*Some teddy bear stuffing - had to make room for the fart box after all.  
*A chunk of a time medallion - from the one Dan fused inside my chest. It’s a good reminder of what I must never be.  
*A burnt, stained and torn up copy of The Fright Before Christmas 2 - because I like to hit it.  
*The power cell to the Fenton super suit - funny enough, just the cell alone supercharges me. Who knows when that’ll come in useful.  
*Space helmet - guess who did get to become an astronaut? This halfa ass did. Probably completely illegal though.  
*Replica black T-shirt with DP symbol - I mean, it did look good, even if I didn’t want to being stuck in that with Dash.  
*Sams’ tiara - I wasn’t about to let her throw it out. Wore it once just to mock Aragon, so worth it.  
*Gladiator shoulder pad - still looks pretty cool honestly.  
*Picture of Halfa Jack - I couldn’t resist when ClockWork turned a blind eye. He probably just wanted to piss off the Observants, which I’m down for.  
*Orange Danny jello - was it safe to take a bit of jello me? Probably not. But it was the weirdest state my bodies ever been in so...  
*Gregor’s jacket - black and white is my colour dude, stick to the shitty red letterman. And yes, I, as Phantom, did cosplay the guy for Halloween once. Just to piss off the GIW.  
*Vial of clone goo - disturbing? Definitely. But if Dani ever has some issues, it could be useful.  
*The other “mayors” tie - because fuck you Vlad, might as well make this tradition. I pretty much have to steal the next mayors' tie now, so long as Vlad doesn’t keep buying the votes.  
*Sealed bloodblossom leaf - am I stupid for keeping this? Absolutely. But I’m the kind of dumb ass that will forget what those stupid plants look like.  
*Ghost sea monster scale - weirdly sharp and again with the not dissolving thing.  
*Vlad head eyeball - damaging the thing was the only way to get dad to stop wearing the thing.  
*Fenton wig - stupidly useful, almost concerningly so.  
*My first ice crystal - this is probably why there are never any bugs in here. Keeps everything nice and cold.  
*Milkshake glass with Hobsin’s signature - I put that man through Hell, but asking for this was probably weirder to him than my tastebuds.  
*Box Ghosts’ Not Wanted poster - it really is just too funny not to have.  
*A chunk of Nocturn’s sleep helmet - one thing I wanted to blow up but yet blew up on accident. Even my sleep is destructive.  
*A vial of oatmeal - it may be horrendously expired but it was just too funny to not keep.  
*A freaking apology letter from Red to Phantom - I’m still completely weirded out by this honestly. I really do need the reminder that it’s actually real.

Sealing the box back up, before I head out for a patrol. It sure says something that every episode of my life is just another secret. And amongst all the pennies for my ponderings, are souvenirs for my secrets.


End file.
